


The rain

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: Post season 1 where the pod never appeared, how Alex and J’onn finally get around to talking about their feelings
Relationships: Alex Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw
Kudos: 9





	The rain

We had won, Non and that little bitch Indigo were dead, no Myriad but also no government hunting us. J’onn and I were finally safe. Probably for the first time in a very long time for J’onn.

Looking up across the table i saw him grinning at me eyes twinkling red in amusement forgetting the others around us. 

Smirking I tapped his foot gently under the table trapping his between my own daring him to play footsies with me. 

Next thing i know we were trying our best not to shift too much as the other around us chatted while having a mini foot war under the table. 

In the end i gave in and rested my feet on his knees across from me as i reclined into the chair with a glass of my favourite red wine in hand. 

Looking around I saw the others Kara half in James lap and Winn chatting with mum and i saw the empty seat for Dad.

My God, he’s alive and somewhere... I pray Cadmus hasn’t hurt him. I thought of those reports I’ve seen of dissections and experiments and felt sick. 

That could have been us... I looked at J’onn... he might have been dissected...killed...and they might have used me for God knows what... 

I felt a slight tap at my thoughts one i knew well nodding without realising i suddenly felt J’onn speak in my mind

Alex? Are you okay... Alex...

I saw the moment when he realised I was thinking about what they could have done, would have done. I looked down to where i could see his badge from the fight and anger similar to what i felt when I saw Kara hurt but so different this was deep, something different to family... 

I looked back to him the glass now gripped tightly in my hand pulling forward he gently took my hand as i relaxed my grip and whispered in my mind

Its okay, we are here, we are safe

His eyes were sad but underneath that sadness was strength and something soft, caring almost like the sadness was hiding something else.

I know J’onn, but they threatened you and no one gets away with that absolutely no one...

Alex I... 

Before he could finish though he got up my feet sliding of his lap. Everyone looked to him as he had stood up. 

“J’onn you cool?” Kara inquired glancing over to him

“Fine, I just beed some air.” He stated walking around as i watched in confusion

“I’ll be back in a couple minuets.” With that he flew out the window before anyone could protest

Mum must have picked on my confusion for she started saying “He’s probably just a bit homesick family gatherings do that to people.” 

No it wasn’t that he had been fine until he tried to tell me something, there had been warmth hope and then nothing... just cut off  
Standing up i heard indignant squawks cone from my Mum and Kara 

“Honey don’t worry just leave him be” 

“Alex, you know what he’s like just give him space.” Kara was turning to me as she practically draped over James

Oh I knew him and he had never ever cit me off he had lied about his identity but never his actions and thoughts, and since I knew we always were with each other and he had never wanted space from me. Nor I him. 

Stalking out i grabbed my jacket as I saw the wet weather not hesitating at all. I’d go through a hale of bullets nevermind rain to go to him.

Leaving Kara’s apartment I walked to the top of the building where i could see all of National City laid out. Whilst it was night between the endless stars and the city lights I could see clearly beside the fog of rain.

“J’ONN...” my voice echoed into the night the pitter patter of rain drenching my hair and face

Hearing a swoosh behind me I grinned and went up to his tall figure outlined in the moonlight his forehead glistening with beads of rain

“Are you okay J’onn you left... and I know somethings bothering you...”

“How do you know Alex?” He asked looking at me despite not seeing his face I could see his hunched shoulders and was surprised by how defeated he looked

“I know you. I always know.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t”

“What?”

“Alex, I sorry but I can’t... I can’t let you throw it all away for this... for me...”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying maybe it’s best for you if we distance ourselves.”

“Is someone threatening you J’onn? If so I will go fight them kill them for you.”

“This is what I’m talking about! We shouldn’t be this close, God I am over three centuries old I can’t... it would be so wrong.” I saw J’onn turning away head pulled to hand determinately not looking towards me stepping to go

“Don’t you dare J’onn J’ones, don’t you dare fly off on me!” I yelled what on earth was happening I couldn’t I would not let him go, he is...I care too much...I...love him

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, but it was true it was so so true... was that why he was running

Running that is to say slipping forward I grabbed his cape pulling my hand to his shoulders

“Alex I can’t... I love you... but I’m not supposed too...I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel that way I know, I’ll go...” Sheer pain and grief painted his face as he said those words still not looking to me as he gently took my hands off himself and stepped forward to go

“Don’t you fucking dare go J’onn!”

“I’m sorry Alex, I know its wrong! Please forgive me, I can go, you don’t have to see me again”

“Will you let me speak!” I finally yelled as he went on to apologise and self pity he looked up at my outburst terrified I saw dark tears trembling down his face, his beautiful kind face

Stepping forward I took his face into my hands brushing tears into the rain as he gasped in shock

“I love you too..”

I closed my eyes and poured every thought I’d ever had of him into it, my respect, my anger whenever anyone hurt him, my fear he was dead, my lust, my love... before I could finish I felt cool full lips on mine wet stained from rain and unmoving yet pressing into me. I moved forward my hands scraping the back of his head the other around the back of his neck pulling my body closer his hand automatically locking behind my waist hitching me up so I could kiss him.

When we broke apart I lent my forehead against his...

“My love, are you sure?” He whispered into my ear soft rumbling voice making my shiver

“I have been sure forever J’onn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a sequel? Maybe a more mature rated one perhaps?


End file.
